


Getting To Know You

by lumocchi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Awkwardness, Character Development, Crushes, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Underage Smoking, everyones on crack sometimes, gen z humor, more like rivals, not really enemies that sounds so extreme, precious kids, theyre teenagers what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumocchi/pseuds/lumocchi
Summary: It's Akko's second year at Luna Nova High. Her friends remain the same, and the new year seems bright, but there is a certain person who starts acting off. Obviously, Akko shouldn't care, seeing as it's Diana, right?But despite not wanting to admit it, she does care. So she reaches out. And that's when things start to change.





	1. Prologue

**Monday, August 30**

Summer had passed a bit too quickly for Akko’s taste. While it was true that she loved her school in Canada, she still wanted to spend more time with her family in Japan. However, her mother insisted that she leave a week early to prepare for school. She packed up all of her belongings and was taken to the airport 2 hours before her flight, because no matter how hard they tried, she was always somehow late. By some miracle, she had gotten to her flight’s gate right on time.

After exchanging farewells with her parents, Akko entered the plane. She had to endure sitting beside an elderly woman who kept falling asleep on her, and multiple babies that cried during most of the flight, but she didn’t really mind. As long as she had her music and her headphones, she could get through this.

After around 13 hours, she had arrived in Canada at night. She rushed out of the plane and went to collect her baggage. As predicted, one of her suitcases was broken.

“Jeez, what goes on in the baggage compartment anyway?” she muttered.

She waited in front of the airport for her aunt. After about 10 minutes silver Honda pulled up beside her, and a woman in her mid-thirties came out to help her with her bags.

“Obasan!” Akko hugged her tightly.

“Welcome back, Akko,” Sena Kagari hugged her back. “Did you have fun in Japan?”

“Lots of fun,” Akko replied while getting in the car. “Last Saturday, Minato and I went fishing and he got this huge cricket stuck up his nose! It took us like an hour to get it out, and he ended up inhaling one of the-”

“_Okay_, uh, that’s enough, kiddo,” Sena coughed, desperate to stop Akko from telling her more. “You can tell me more later, at home. I’m sure you must be tired from the trip here.”

“Oh, no, not really.”

She fell asleep in the car a while after.

* * *

**Tuesday, August 31**

Akko laid on top of her bed in her old room after unpacking. She missed the sweet smell of the cinnamon candle Lotte had gotten her, which was sitting on her desk right next to a Chariot figurine. Her room was of average size and consisted of a bed, her desk, and a shelf for her collectibles. She stretched and yawned as she got up to go downstairs and help Sena with dinner.

“What’s cookin’?” Akko asked while peering over the staircase railing.

“Spaghetti,” Sena replied. “Thought you might be sick of all that Japanese food.”

“We’d go out and eat other stuff sometimes,” Akko said, walking over to the kitchen counter and leaning on it. “But Okasan insisted on having home-cooked meals like _all _the time, so yeah, I guess I’m a _little _sick of it.”

“You’re not sick of pickled plums though, right?” Sena asked, pulling out a jar from the fridge.

“Oh my gosh, thanks, Obasan!” Akko grinned as she took the jar from her.

“Don’t have more than one right now,” Sena said. “...Aw, crap, where are the tomatoes?”

“I can go get some,” Akko offered.

“I dunno,” Sena looked out the window. “It’s starting to get dark.”

“C’mon, I’ll be _fine,_” Akko insisted. “We can’t make spaghetti without tomatoes.”  
“I could just use canned tomatoes-”

“Fresh ones are better!” Akko said. “Please?”

Sena sighed. “...Alright, just make sure you take your phone.”

“Yay!” Akko cheered. She grabbed her phone and house keys. “Be back soon!”

She walked to Walmart, almost forgetting how crowded the sidewalks could be at this time. While she was headed to the grocery section, she spotted a familiar face.

“Andrew!” Akko waved at him. Andrew turned in confusion, and upon seeing her, smiled gently.

“Hello, Akko,” he said. “Back so soon?”

“Yeah, I wanted to stay a bit longer,” Akko shrugged. “But my mom wanted me to come back and get ready for school.”

“Ah, I see,” he nodded. “Excited?”

“_Super _excited,” Akko nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to see Lotte and Sucy and Amanda and everyone else!”

“I can’t wait to have something else to do besides help my father with his work,” Andrew said. “Although, I feel like when school _does _start, I’m going to start dreading going there as well.”

“It’s hard being the one of the most attractive boys in the school, huh, Andrew?” Akko snickered.

“Hard indeed,” Andrew sighed. “All I want is to hang out with my friends, I didn’t ask for all of this attention.”

“Sad life,” Akko commented, picking up a tomato. They ended up walking to the grocery section while talking. “Hey, how did talking to your dad go?”

“He said I can play the piano as long as I can maintain a good average,” Andrew replied.

“You’re smart,” Akko said. “You can manage your time.”

Andrew closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.

“...Oh, there was something I needed to tell you, by the way,” he said after opening his eyes. “I understand that you and Diana aren’t exactly on speaking terms-”

“You got that right,” Akko huffed at the mention of the blonde’s name. “She’s my rival after all. And a pain in the ass.”

“Yes, yes,” Andrew said. “However, I think you should really lay off of her this year.”

“_Me _lay off of _her?” _Akko exclaimed. _“She’s _the one who’s always got a bone to pick with-”

Akko’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Sena.

“Oops,” Akko said. “Lost track of time. I need to go home.”

“Sorry for keeping you,” Andrew said, momentarily forgetting their current conversation.

“Don’t be,” Akko grinned. “I’m glad I ran into you. See you in a week?”

“Of course,” he smiled back. “See you soon, Akko.”

“Bye!” she said, leaving the store and heading back home.

“Sorry, I met a friend while looking for the tomatoes,” Akko said as soon as she entered the house. “We ended up catching up a bit and I didn’t realize how long I was there.”

“It’s fine,” Sena waved her off. “As long as you got the tomatoes.”

After they ate dinner, Akko went back to her room. She took out her phone to text Lotte.

**shinyakko****: **hi lotte!

**chai_lotte: **hello akko! ^-^

**shinyakko: **im back from japan

**chai_lotte: **oh i didnt think youd be back this early!

**chai_lotte: **how was the trip?

**shinyakko: **it was pretty fun

**shinyakko: **we went fishing a lot and I met all of my relatives

**shinyakko: **ngl i miss it but i also missed u guys

**shinyakko: **hows your vacation so far

**chai_lotte: **pretty relaxed

**chai_lotte: **last summer was awful because my family was JUST moving here but now that we’re settled its very calm

**shinyakko: **thats cool

**chai_lotte: **my mom is calling me

**chai_lotte: **ttyl<3

**shinyakko: **goodnight lotte!

Akko closed her phone, turned off the lights and climbed into bed, immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Monday, September 6**

Due to the fact that it was the first day back to school, most of the teachers were lenient and allowed the students to catch up with each other. Akko’s first period was Biology, which Amanda also had. Unfortunately, Diana was also taking that course. Akko ignored her and walked over to Amanda.

“Hey,” Amanda smiled at Akko, giving her a fist bump. “Guess what? This summer, my cousins and I went to New Jersey and my dad bought me this sweet new skateboard from there.”

“Whoa, _really!?_” Akko gasped, a twinkle in her eye as she clenched her fist and grinned. “You’ve _gotta _let me try it out!”

“Sure, sure,” Amanda ruffled her hair. “...Man, how pathetic.”

Akko followed the redhead’s gaze, her expression becoming dull when she realized she was talking about Diana. The heiress was currently seated at the front of the room, ignoring everyone and reading the textbook.

“She should really get some more friends besides those two lackeys that follow her everywhere,” Amanda stated. “Thank god they’re not in this class, though.”

“Ugh, I’d actually die,” Akko stuck her tongue out. “Well, if she wants more friends, she should stop being such a pretentious asshole.”

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Amanda smirked. “I miss that annoyed face she makes.”

Amanda went to Diana’s desk, Akko trailing behind her.

“Yo, Cavendish,” Amanda said, propping her elbows on the desk and sitting down on the chair in front of it. “Have a fun vacation in whatever magical land you rich kids head off to?”

Diana glared at her. “For your information, O’Neill, I barely left my estate, let alone the country. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m trying to understand this concept.”

“Oh, c’mon, blondie,” Amanda moved Diana’s hand away from the textbook and closed it. “Surely you have better things to do than read ahead. The teacher gave us free pass to talk, for pete’s sake! Peel your eyes away from that dumb textbook and socialize a bit.”

“I do not desire to socialize with anyone here,” Diana said coldly. “Much less _you. _Now leave me alone so I may study in peace.”

“Ugh, fine,” Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to Akko to whisper. “I think she’s even more of a stick in the mud than last year.”

“I can hear you, O’Neill,” Diana said. She got up and picked up her textbook. Akko was taken aback by how tall she was now, and disheartened that she herself had only grown a bit.

“I’d like to go to the library,” Diana said to the teacher. “If that’s alright.”

“Of course,” the teacher said, giving her a hall pass. Diana walked out of the classroom, but not before turning a bit to glance at Akko, who gulped a bit at the sharpness of her gaze.

“Man, we’re gonna be totally screwed this year,” Amanda sighed. “I heard Cavendish is gonna run for president of the student council, and even if she doesn’t want to, the teachers are probably gonna make her, which is gonna make our situation even worse! I can already hear her yelling at me...”

“Let’s just forget about her this year,” Akko crossed her arms.

They spent the rest of Biology catching up. The next period was Art, which Akko shared with Andrew, Lotte, and Sucy.

“Why are you grinning so damn much?” Sucy raised an eyebrow at Akko.

“Because!” Akko grinned even wider, if that was possible. “I’m having my favorite subject with my favorite teacher _and _some of my best friends! What more could I ask for?”

“Ah, Akko, did you see Diana today?” Andrew asked.

“Why are you so fixated on Diana, Andrew?” Akko groaned. “She’s in my Biology class, but she left to go the library and I don’t know what period she has next, obviously.”

“Did she seem...” he started, carefully thinking over his words. “...off, somehow?”

“No, she’s still as rude as ever,” Akko shrugged. “Why?”

“I can’t say,” he said. “But this summer was...rough for her.”

“What, she didn’t get to go on expensive vacations or something?” Sucy asked.

“Sucy!” Lotte frowned at her. “If Andrew says that Diana’s been having a hard time, we shouldn’t gossip about it, especially since we don’t actually know what happened.”

“G-Good morning, everyone!” Ursula said, entering the class. “Today we’re having a free period, so you guys can sketch, or paint, or do whatever you want as long as it’s art!”

Akko got out her sketchbook, and started to draw while talking to her friends. “Anything happen during summer break?”

“I met the writer of Nightfall!” Lotte smiled happily. “I even got my entire set signed!”

“Ouch, imagine how much her wrist must’ve hurt after that,” Sucy said.

“I met a girl this summer,” Andrew started, making all three girls turn so hard their necks almost snapped. “Ha, I’m joking, still don’t care about romance.”

“Goddammit, Andrew,” Akko winced while rubbing her neck. “I pulled a muscle because of you.”

“Who gives a crap about dating, anyway?” Sucy said. “We’re like 15. There’s better things to focus on than relationships that only last for like 5 days.”

“You never know,” Lotte said. “Some people that date in high school end up actually falling in love.”

“That’s only a few people, though,” Andrew said. “And I highly doubt anything like that would happen to me.”

“Maybe not you,” Sucy said, then pointed at Akko with her thumb. “But I’ve got a feeling an idiot like Akko’s gonna end up in that situation...”

“Hey!” Akko huffed. “I’m not an idiot! And there’s no way _I’m _falling in love with anyone here! I can’t even _see _myself liking anyone.”

“What about Amanda?” Lotte asked.

“Um, no! Gross!” Akko grimaced. “She’s hot, but she’s like, my bro. No way.”

“Michael?” Sucy suggested. “You talk to him, right? And he’s kinda cute.”

“I’ve literally only talked to him twice,” Akko said. “He has a pretty bland personality.”

“Diana?” Andrew joked.

“Ew!” Akko laughed. “Why would you even think of _her?!”_

“I’m not attracted to her, of course,” Andrew laughed with her. “But anyone with half a mind can see that she’s pretty.”

“Unfortunately, she’s only pretty on the outside,” Sucy said. “Can you imagine her being nice, though? Just the thought is so unnatural...”

“How do we always end up talking about Diana?” Lotte thought aloud.

“Lotte’s right,” Akko chuckled. “New topic!”

“I want pizza for lunch,” Andrew said. “Want me to order one for us? We can go outside and eat it under a tree.”

“Ooh, that sounds nice!” Lotte smiled. “How much money do we each cash in?”

“This one’s on me,” Andrew winked.

“Hurray for rich friends!” Akko cheered. The bell rang after 40 minutes and they all headed outside. Frank, Constanze, Jasminka and Amanda were already waiting for them with the pizza.

“Finally,” Amanda said. “Jeez, you guys are slow. You have no idea how hard it was to stop Jasna from eating it all.”

“Another second and no one would’ve been able to stop me,” Jasminka said.

“Amanda and I had Math last period, and guess what this frickin’ idiot did,” Frank said. “She full on insulted Ms.Finnelan! On the first day!”

“I couldn’t hold myself back,” Amanda laughed. “Ya girl’s got detention on her first day back.”

“I’m glad I haven’t yet,” Akko said. “Today’s been going well so far.”

“I think you might’ve spoke too soon,” Sucy said. Constanze tugged at Akko’s sleeve and pointed towards the three girls coming towards them.

“Great,” Amanda growled. “What do _they _want?”

“How are _you _still here?” Hannah scowled at Amanda.

“How are _you _still a bitch?” Amanda retorted.

Akko noticed Diana standing behind them, lost in her own world. She seemed almost… sad. The brunette assured herself she was imagining things, but she couldn’t help blocking out the bickering between her friends and staring at the blonde.

“Diana,” Lotte said, causing Diana to snap up in surprise. “How are you feeling today?”

Everyone paused, looking as startled as her. It shocked them even more when Diana replied.

“I am… fine, thank you for asking,” Diana looked down at the ground. “And you, Ms.Yanson?”

“I’m doing good today,” Lotte smiled softly. “And please, call me Lotte.”

“Ah...” Diana seemed to be sinking back into her thoughts. “If you insist.”

“Oy, w-what are you doing talking to Diana in such a casual manner?” Barbara stuttered.

“Don’t you think it’s time to put this silly feud behind us?” Andrew sighed. “It’s a new school year for crying out loud.”

“It’s not like we have anything against you, Andrew,” Hannah stated, blushing a bit. “It’s the rest of you that piss me off.”

“W-What did _I _do?!” Frank blinked. “I barely speak to you guys!”

“Look, just leave us alone, already,” Akko glared at them. “We don’t have time to deal with your BS.”

“Zip it, Kagari,” Hannah snapped. “You-”

“Um, Han?” Barbara said. “Where’d Diana go?”

It seemed that nobody noticed Diana walk away from the group.

“Oh, shoot!” Hannah cried out. “C’mon Barb, forget these losers, we’ve gotta find her!”

They ran off, leading Lotte to speak up.

“Did none of you notice how unhappy Diana was?” Lotte pointed out. “Andrew, does it have to do with what you said in Art?”

“I’m not sure,” Andrew said. “Maybe.”

“It’s her fault for hanging out with Tweedledee an’ Tweedledum all the time,” Amanda said, making Akko laugh at the comparison. “If I was always around such toxic people, I’d get depressed too.”

“It’s not that,” Andrew mumbled, but no one heard him. They finished their lunch and headed back inside when the bell rang.

* * *

Akko’ third period was Business, which Lotte had as well.

“Oh, look!” Lotte said. “Diana’s here, too.”

“Praise the lord, Hannah and Barbara aren’t in this period either,” Akko sighed in relief. She was still uneasy seeing Diana there, though.

“Let’s go sit with her,” Lotte said.

“But why?” Akko asked, confused. “Lotte, why are you so eager to talk to her?”

“Don’t you see it, Akko?” Lotte said. “She’s alone. And there’s something that’s…hurting her. I know what it feels like to be alone, to become consumed by awful, awful thoughts because no one’s there to pull you out of them. So can you please forget about whatever dumb grudge you have against her and come with me?”

Akko blinked at Lotte’s words, amazed at how kind she could be. “...Okay, fine, but if she starts being a jerk, don’t expect me to stay calm.”

Diana looked up at the two girls who stood in front of her desk in confusion. “Can I help you?”

“Um, these seats aren’t taken, are they?” Lotte asked.

“Oh, no,” Diana shook her head. “You can sit if you’d like.”

Lotte sat beside her and, after being glared at by the bespectacled girl, Akko sat on the opposite side so that Diana was in between them. Akko noticed how awkward she seemed. Contrary to how shy Lotte usually was, she started the conversation.

“Reading any books at the moment, Diana?” Lotte asked.

“No, I’m quite busy,” Diana said. “Although… I would like to read _Tales of the City.”_

“Ah, that’s on my list as well!” Lotte said. “If it’s alright with you, maybe once we both read it we can exchange our thoughts about it.”

“Really…?” Diana gaped at her. “I mean, yes, I’d like that.”

“Here’s my number,” Lotte gave her a note. “It’s nice to talk to someone who likes reading as well.”

“Yes...” Diana said slowly, adding the number to her phone.

Akko watched them talk, noticing the change in Diana even more. She was definitely different from last year. Maybe a little less uptight. A little more… depressed?

“Hey, Diana,” Akko said. “Still gonna deny how much you like Chariot?”

“I don’t see why you brought that up now, Atsuko,” Diana spoke, her tone cold as ice. “And as a matter of fact, no, I will not deny that I once admired her because hiding that is foolish and pointless. Any other useless facts you’d like me to confirm?”

Akko’s eyes widened at how hostile Diana was towards her. _Did she seriously use my real name?_

“_S-Sorry,” _Akko stammered. Diana noticed how she seemed to shrink back, and her expression softened.

“No, I...I don’t know why I snapped like that,” Diana sighed. “It was unbecoming of me. I apologize.”

Akko was even more confused. What the heck was going on with the blonde? Would every interaction they have be like this?

She started sketching during the lesson, which the teacher insisted on teaching, even though it was the first day. Diana noticed she wasn’t paying attention.

“Put that sketchbook away,” she whispered. “It is more beneficial to listen than to ask someone else for notes later.”

“This lesson is boring,” Akko whispered back. “And I can draw if I want. Who are you, my mom?”

Diana flinched a bit at that. “...I like your drawing.”

The softness of Diana’s voice and the pained expression she had made Akko feel extremely guilty.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Her last period was History, and the only person she shared that period with was Frank. She wasn’t very close to him, but she thought of him as a nice guy, and since he was the only one of her friends in the class, she sat beside him.

“Hi, Akko!” he smiled at her. “Boy, am I glad you’re in this course with me. Otherwise, I would’ve been stuck talking to Blackwell.”

“Good thing I saved you, then,” She gave him a thumbs up. “He sucks. Anyways, how’s life?”

“Pretty good at the moment,” he said. “Lotte and I went to the arcade the other day. You should’ve seen how hard she screamed while we were in one of those 4D horror games! It was hilarious!”

“Lotte sure has a funny scream,” Akko giggled. “Did you go traveling anywhere?”

“We went to Vancouver for a week,” Frank said. “My grandma lives there. My favorite part of the trip was going to Gastown cuz’ all of the buildings are so pretty and they’ve got great food there.”

“Gastown?” Akko repeated. “What a funny name.”

“Yeah, it was named after some seaman,” Frank said. “I think his nickname was ‘Gassy’.”

Akko laughed. “What kind of nickname is that?”

Frank laughed with her. “Right? Doesn’t really fit the Victorian aura of the place, but hey, I’m not in charge of naming national historic sites.”

“You like learning about history, Frank?” Akko asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty cool,” he nodded. “Not just the history of settlements, but also the wars and stuff that occurred.”

“Wow, I didn’t peg you as the type to be interested in this,” Akko said. “To be honest, I thought you were kinda dumb when we first met.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m still dumb,” he grinned. “I just like learning about the past. I’m not good at math though. And who are you to talk about ‘dumb’? You ain’t the brightest yourself.”

Akko lightly punched his arm as she chuckled. “Leave me alone, learning is hard and I don’t like sitting in one place for long.”

“You’re not good at academics,” he said. “But you’re still charismatic. That counts for something, right?”

“I guess,” she said. “I’m not that charismatic.”

“Uh, are you hearing yourself right now?” he raised an eyebrow. “You can literally make friends with any kind of person. Andrew was so distant before you came along, and Lotte was so shy to the point where she’d cry if too many people asked for her opinion. Sucy didn’t like talking to anyone, Amanda thought she was good-for-nothing, and Jasminka and Constanze felt out of place. After we met you, it’s like we became happier versions of ourselves. Like I said, you could literally befriend anyone and change them for the better. It’s _amazing._”

Akko blushed at the praise. “Aw, Frank! I’m not sure what to say.”

“Speaking of changing people,” he said. “Maybe, and this is just a thought, but _maybe _you should try befriending Diana…?”

Akko’s smile turned into a frown. “Why should I?”

“You’ve seen it,” Frank said. “She’s different from last year. And not in a good way. How many times has she scolded you today? Like, actually scolded you?”

“Well, she kinda told me to stop drawing in the middle of class,” Akko thought. “But then she complimented me right after that.”

“What else about that interaction was off?” Frank asked.

“I snapped at her like I usually do,” Akko said. “Like how I would last year. And I expected her to snap back, but she looked...really hurt and then she said my drawing was nice and we didn’t talk after that. How was I supposed to know that her reaction would be like that? If I did, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“What did you say?” Frank asked, seemingly absorbed in the conversation. “Word by word, if you can remember.”

“I didn’t swear at her or anything, honest,” Akko sighed. “I said… _‘I can draw if I want. Who are you, my mom?”_

Frank’s eyes widened at the last statement. “Oh, Akko, you _really _shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why?” Akko said, the worry in her voice rising. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t really… tell you _exactly _why,” Frank said. “But Diana’s mother passed away when she was a kid, and even though she got over it long ago, something happened this summer. And it reopened the wound. So I think what you said might’ve made her remember the event.”

“Oh,” Akko gasped, feeling even more guilty. “B-But, what happened to her? Why can’t you tell me?”

“It’s really personal,” Frank said. “And it wouldn’t make sense to tell _you _of all people, seeing as you’re not on good terms with her. No offense. She’s only told me, Andrew, Hannah and Barbara.”

“...I understand,” Akko stared at the ground. Even if they weren’t on good terms, she definitely regretted her words now. Maybe Akko’s demeanor towards the blonde was no longer appropriate. She still didn’t like her, but that didn’t mean she had to pick a fight with her.

“Whatever it is,” Akko said. “I hope she gets through it.”

Frank smiled sadly as he stared out the window. “Me too.”

* * *

When Akko got home, she went to her room immediately. She didn’t have an appetite for once, and she quickly got under the covers. Feeling bad made her feel sleepy.

“Akko?” Sena knocked on the door. “Are you back?”

Akko hummed in confirmation. Sena opened the door and walked over to her bed. “What’s wrong? Something happen at school?”

“Obasan, there’s this girl at school,” Akko peeked out from her covers to look at her aunt. “We were rivals last year and I really didn’t like her, but this year… she’s acting weird.”

“How so?”

“She’s more out of it,” Akko explained. “She’s usually really sharp, but now she’s always thinking about something and I think whatever it is is making her super sad and I can’t be rivals with her if she’s not at her best! Only her close friends know why, but I’m not close to her so I have no idea. I shouldn’t be concerned if I don’t like her but I am and it’s so confusing! And then I said something insensitive without knowing and it hurt her...”

Akko wiped away a tear. “I didn’t mean to.”

Sena looked at her with sympathy, and pat her on the head. “Out of curiosity, why do you consider her your rival?”

“Cuz’,” Akko sniffed. “She’s a super-smart know-it-all who keeps nagging at me and she thinks she’s better than everyone else and it’s annoying.”

“Nagging at you how?”

“She keeps telling me to pay attention in class,” Akko said. “And last year whenever Amanda and I were having fun she’d tell us off like she’s the boss of us.”

“Seems to me like she only cares about your education,” Sena said. “And as for last year, I’m pretty familiar with the dumb things you and Amanda would get into. So she might’ve just been looking out for you.”

“No way,” Akko said stubbornly. “Diana only cares about herself.”

“Ah,” Sena nodded. “We’re talking about the Cavendish girl. Well, that just proves my point. The girl’s smart, but it’s often the smartest people that don’t know how to talk to others. She’s just trying to help you, in her own way.”

“I don’t think so,” Akko muttered, beginning to doubt her thoughts. “W-What should I do?”

“I think you should try becoming her friend,” Sena said. “From what you’ve told me, that’s what she needs the most.”

“...I don’t know anymore,” Akko groaned into her pillow. “I just wanna sleep.”

“Okay, but think about what you want to do,” Sena said, getting up to leave. “I’m sure you’ll make the right decision.”

She left Akko’s room. The brunette fell asleep quickly, still wondering how to deal with the situation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thursday, September 9**

After Akko left her house, she spotted Diana walking on the other side of the street. There were two things about this that bothered her: One, Diana didn’t live in this area. The Cavendish Manor was one long bus ride away. Two, she was _walking. Alone._

_Maybe she ditched Hannah and Barbara, _Akko thought. Upon thinking that, she saw Diana walking to a house and knocking the door. The pair emerged and gave her tight hugs, which she did not reciprocate.

_Since when did Diana let people cling onto her like that? _Akko blinked. Last year, Diana barely glanced at the two girls who followed her everywhere. Perhaps they actually did care about each other. Akko felt disappointed in herself for making the assumption that Hannah and Barbara only hung around Diana for popularity.

“Yo, Akko!” Amanda called out when Akko reached school. She was standing in front of the building, skateboard in hand. “We still have 10 minutes before the bell rings. Wanna try this out?”

“Heck yeah!” Akko grinned, taking off her backpack and throwing it to the side. She got on the skateboard and began to move.

“Don’t go too far!” Amanda said, laughing when Akko almost crashed into a group of girls.

“Howdy, Hanbridge!” she said as she slowed down to match Andrew’s pace.

“Morning,” he said. “Is that Amanda’s?”

“Yup!” Akko said. “She’s letting me skateboard till the bell.”

“That’s nice,” Andrew smiled.

“Hey, um, can I ask you something?” Akko scratched the back of her head. “I saw Diana in my neighborhood which is kinda weird because I’m pretty sure her manor’s far away from where I live. Do you know why she was there? I mean, you’re close, so you would know why, right?”

“Oh,” Andrew said. “I’m sorry, Akko. That is yet another thing I can’t tell you, out of respect for Diana.”

“Aw,” Akko pouted. She suddenly gasped. “She’s not doing _that _kind of work, is she?!”

“_What?!” _Andrew’s eyes widened. “No no, of course not! She wouldn’t- seriously, Akko? Come on!”

“S-Sorry!” Akko said. “T-There’s just a few clubs in our area and… yeah, that was dumb of me to ask. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Andrew sighed. “If you really want to know what she was doing there, you should ask her yourself.”

“She wouldn’t answer _me...” _Akko sighed as well. “What right do I have to know about her personal life?”

“That is why you should let go of your ill feelings towards her,” Andrew said. “And become friends.”

“How good of a friend can someone cold like her be?” Akko muttered.

“An amazing one,” Andrew replied, a serious look on his face. “One who cares for the people close to her, even if they are rude to her, which I regret to say I was. She shows kindness in her own way, but you still get the feeling that she just wants to help. She’s the kind of person who strongly believes in others, even if she doesn’t believe in herself. And although she acts like someone who always follows the rules, she would do _anything _for the friends she cared about. What you saw last year was merely an act put up because she didn’t know how to deal with a person like you. But I promise you, if you give it a chance, you won’t be disappointed.”

Akko was still uneasy. “I… dunno.”

“What’s holding you back?” Andrew asked.

“We’ve just hated each other for so long,” Akko said. “It can’t be _that _easy to fix things...”

“She’s never _hated _you,” Andrew said. “And as for how long you two have been at odds with each other, that doesn’t matter. Diana and I haven’t seen eye to eye till the 8th grade, and now we’re friends. There’s no reason to be so hesitant, Akko.”

“Hmm,” Akko bit her lip. “I-I guess… I could try?”

“Good,” Andrew smiled. “We should head inside, the bell rang like a minute ago.”

* * *

History went by quicker than Akko would’ve liked, seeing as she had a class with Diana after. When it was time to head to the Business class, she forced herself to get out of her seat.

“Akko, was Frank using a Muji pen in History?” Lotte asked.

“Yeah,” Akko nodded. “Kinda threw me off, since he said he would never spend so much money on a single pen.”

“It’s mine,” Lotte said, taking out her phone and texting him to let him know she knew where her pen was. “If I was just a little less nicer, he would be in _big _trouble right now.”

“Nah, I like you as you are, Lotte,” Akko chuckled. They entered the class together. Diana was sitting in the same spot, a Tim Hortons cup on her desk, and the two sat on either side of her like yesterday.

“Tea?” Lotte asked, looking at the cup.

Diana shook her head. “Dark roast.”

“Gross,” Akko stuck her tongue out in disgust. “How can you drink such bitter stuff?”

“I suppose I’ve just grown accustomed to it,” Diana shrugged.

“I always thought you were more of a tea person,” Lotte said.

“I enjoy both,” Diana said. “But lately I prefer coffee.”

“I don’t like either,” Akko said. “Hot chocolate is better than both of them.”

“It’s too sweet for my taste,” Diana grimaced. “To each her own.”

_Okay, _Akko said to herself. _I can talk to her without her being rude. I guess that’s progress._

“That must be why you’re so bitter,” Akko joked. “And I’m so sweet!”

She expected the blonde to laugh. She definitely didn’t expect that pained face to appear again.

“Yes, must be...” Diana said quietly.

_Shit! _Akko mentally facepalmed herself. _That wasn’t supposed to make you sad! Ugh, I have a lot of work to do if I wanna be her friend…_

“Diana?” Lotte said, stopping her from getting stuck in whatever dark thoughts she was having. “Would you like to eat with us at lunch?”

She thought about it for a minute, then shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your friends.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Akko said. “The more, the merrier!”

“Yeah, we’d love to have you,” Lotte said.

“I-I guess I could,” Diana said, still sounding unsure.

“Great!” Lotte smiled, and so did Akko. This was going better than she thought it would.

Diana mentioned that she had a couple of things to deal with first. She came after about 20 minutes and stood in front of them awkwardly, very aware of Amanda glaring at her.

“Sit here, Diana!” Frank patted at the spot next to him. She obliged.

“What did you pack for lunch?” Andrew asked her.

She wordlessly took out some store-bought salad.

“That’s it?” Frank said.

“You always eat salad,” Andrew sighed. “Eat something more filling.”

“Here,” Jasminka said, giving her a sandwich. “No wonder you look so tired.”

Diana took it, eyeing it in confusion. “Thank you?”

“So,” Amanda said. “Where are your two buddies?”

“I dismissed them for lunch,” Diana said.

“_Dismissed,” _Amanda repeated. She chuckled dryly. “That’s _so _like you, talking about people like they’re your servants or something.”

“Amanda-” Andrew began with a warning tone. She cut him off.

“No! I’m not just gonna sit here with this asshole like last year didn’t exist!” Amanda growled. “How can the rest of you pretend?”

“You know what, O’Neill?” Diana got up angrily. “If you can’t handle me being near you, then _fine. _I have to go anyway.”

“Good,” Amanda crossed her arms. As Diana was walking away, she continued to speak. “Get lost, daddy’s girl.”

Diana froze in place. Andrew and Frank were dumbstruck, for a reason Akko still didn’t know, but she could see Andrew begin to clench his fists in anger.

The blonde, after five long minutes of silence, turned around and walked past Amanda to Jasminka.

“I’m not very hungry,” she said, giving her back the sandwich she didn’t realize she was still holding. “But thank you for offering.”

_It’s that face again, _Akko thought, also feeling pissed off at Amanda for some reason. _And she was shaking this time._

When Diana left, Andrew stood up to face Amanda.

“Are you serious right now, Amanda?” he yelled at her. “Why the hell would you say that?”

“Say what?” Amanda shrugged. “All I did was put her in her place. Who does she think she is, acting like we’d just let _her _of all people worm her way into hanging out with us? I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with Diana this year, but-”

“Stop!” Frank yelled, the tears in his eyes surprising everyone. “Diana’s not the asshole, _you _are!”

“Frank...” Lotte gasped softly. She got out a tissue. “What’s wrong?”

“Diana’s father passed away this summer,” Andrew said. “It’s hard enough for her without having to deal with you. This is why I told you to back off this year! But no, your pride is more important.”

Amanda stepped back in shock. _“W-What?”_

Andrew picked up his bag. “I’m going to go look for her.”

“Me too,” Frank followed him.

Akko sat in silence, still trying to process what had happened. What Frank had told her on Monday started to make sense, and it saddened her when she came to the realization that both Diana’s parents were gone. Of course the heiress would act off, seeing as the summer wasn’t that long ago. Akko was beginning to see her in a new light, thinking of how strong she must be to deal with it like it was nothing.

“Akko?” Sucy poked her on the forehead. “The bell’s gonna ring soon. C’mon.”

“Sucy, how can you just act like that didn’t happen?!” Akko exclaimed.

“It’s pointless to think about it right now,” Sucy said. “Otherwise I won’t be able to concentrate in class.”

“You never pay attention as it is,” Akko pointed out.

“True,” Sucy nodded. “I just want to give Diana’s situation some proper thought, so that’s why I’m going to think about it later. I don’t make judgments impulsively. Unlike you.”

“_Hey!”_

* * *

Andrew was late to art class. He sat beside Akko, a frown on his face.

“Is Diana okay?” Akko asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Andrew ran a hand through his hair. “Frank and I talked to her and calmed her down, but if this keeps up, she’s going to reach her limit.”

“I feel like,” Akko fiddled with her pencil. “Every time I try talking to her, I upset her somehow. I’m seriously at a loss on how to get through one conversation without messing up.”

“She’s just sensitive right now,” Andrew said. “Her father passed away in the beginning of August, so she’s only had a month to deal with her feelings before school started. Give her a bit of time, alright?”

Akko nodded and turned back to her sketchbook. Just as she was about to continue, she had an idea.

* * *

Amanda didn’t talk to Akko in Biology. And Akko was just fine with that, because even _she_ knew the redhead had taken it too far. She sat down beside Diana, who flinched a bit upon noticing her.

“Hi,” Akko said.

“Hello,” Diana replied quietly.

“So,” Akko started. “I had art last period and I was in the middle of sketching and then this thought popped into my mind and I suddenly wanted to draw something for you.”

“M-Me?” Diana blinked.

Akko reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, opening it and tearing out a page which she handed to Diana. “Here.”

It was a sketch of Akko winking and making a peace sign, except she was wearing the same costume Shiny Chariot would wear during her musical performances. On the side it read, _“A believing heart is your magic!”_

“I know it looks kinda dumb,” Akko blushed and giggled out of embarrassment. “And I know you said you don’t like Chariot last year, but she always cheered _me_ up and yes, I know it seems egotistic of me to draw myself. But! I-In my defense-”

She stopped talking when she realized how hard Diana’s hands were shaking from holding the paper, and how she looked like she was about to cry.

“Oh, crap!” Akko exclaimed, worry creeping into her voice. “I’m so sorry, Diana! I didn’t think this would make you feel bad too! Dammit, why can’t I do anything right?”

“Akko.”

The brunette looked at Diana and gasped at how softly she was smiling, tears threatening to fall.

“Thank you.”

It was amazing how two words could make Akko feel so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be diana's pov


	4. Chapter 3

**Thursday, September 9**

Diana forced herself to get up that morning. It felt like every day, it became harder for her to find a reason to do anything. What was the point, if death was the ultimate destination? Whether she got up or not, she knew what the outcome of her life would be.

She only decided to come to school when she remembered the people that would be saddened if she was gone. Andrew and her practiced this before school started. Whenever she found herself to be sinking in dark thoughts, she’d recall a happy memory or friends she cared about. This morning she thought about the time Frank had gotten her vanilla ice-cream after she dropped her first one. They were both seven, and Diana began to cry over the mess she had made. Frank ruffled her hair and held her hand, going to the ice cream vendor and asking for another scoop.

It was a small incident, but it was still a happy one. And that was all she needed to remember. The _happy _ones.

She wore a long sleeved black shirt, a slightly over-sized light blue hoodie, and black jeans. She used to put more effort into what she wore. Not that it mattered anymore.

After leaving her apartment, she walked over to Hannah’s house where Barbara was already waiting. Diana knocked on the door three times, and the two girls greeted her with a hug.

“Did you sleep well, Diana?” Hannah asked.

“And dinner?” Barbara added. “Did you eat anything? What about breakfast?”

The answer to both their questions was “no”, but Diana didn’t want to worry them.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I had roast beef for dinner, and scrambled eggs in the morning. And I slept for around 9 hours last night.”

“Great!” Hannah hugged her again. “I’m so proud of you, Diana. You’ve been making a lot of progress lately.”

Diana coughed out of guilt. “Ah, yes, I’m definitely… better than before. Thank you for helping me so much girls, I can’t believe what a nuisance I’ve become...”  
“Hey,” Barbara frowned. “What did we say about talking like that? You’re not a nuisance, we choose to help you because you’re our _friend!”_

“I apologize,” Diana sighed. “I’m trying my best not do that, but it’s proven to be quite difficult.”

“You’ll get there,” Barbara squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The three reached school just before the bell rang. Diana headed to her first class, Math. She didn’t have the class with anyone she knew, which in her opinion, was more preferable. She was able to concentrate better.

Of course, Finnelan had to call her up to the board to write down the answer to one of the equations. She walked to the blackboard, her vision becoming a bit distorted. She shook her head to clear her mind, but as she wrote the answer, her hand was still shaking. Finnelan noticed and looked at her, concerned.

“Diana, are you feeling alright?” she asked. “Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“No, I’m alright,” Diana said, wiping the sweat of her brow. “I just need to sit down.”

She ignored everyone’s sympathetic gazes and went back to her seat.

The next period was Business. Her thoughts trailed to how nice Lotte Yanson was being to her since Monday. It was unprecedented, but certainly not unwelcome. In fact, being able to talk to someone beside her usual support group was refreshing.

However, Diana had no idea what to think about sitting beside Akko, the same girl who outright claimed her to be her rival last year. She annoyed her to no end, with her blatant disregard for the school rules and the idiotic situations she would create with O’Neill. Which is why she had snapped at her on Monday when she asked about Shiny Chariot. She surprised herself with how irritated she was, and quickly apologized when she realized how taken aback Akko was.

Perhaps they were just doomed to never get along.

Lotte and Akko sat beside her again. She didn’t know why _Akko _still did, but she didn’t question it.

“Tea?” Lotte asked.

Diana looked at her Tim Hortons cup and shook her head at Lotte. “Dark roast.”

“Gross,” she heard Akko say. ““How can you drink such bitter stuff?”

“I suppose I’ve just grown accustomed to it,” Diana shrugged.

“I always thought you were more of a tea person,” Lotte said.

It had been so long since she had drank tea. She was just never in the mood for it anymore, and coffee kept her awake.

“I enjoy both,” Diana said. “But lately I prefer coffee.”

“I don’t like either,” Akko said. “Hot chocolate is better than both of them.”

_That’s so like her._

“It’s too sweet for my taste,” she grimaced. “To each her own.”

“That must be why you’re so bitter,” Akko joked. “And I’m so sweet!”

Diana guessed that it was supposed to make her laugh. But there was truth to it, and it saddened her.

“Yes, must be...” Diana said quietly.

She saw Akko’s grin fade, and cursed herself. She really was a bitter person, unable to laugh off such a dumb joke. At this rate, she’d find fault with everything. Why did she have to become this way? Her pessimistic nature was much more subdued before…

“Diana?” Lotte said, stopping her from getting stuck in her thoughts again. “Would you like to eat with us at lunch?”

The thought was… tempting. But Diana had to take into account the other members of their group, namely O’Neill, who would surely frustrate her if she went. She just didn’t feel like dealing with her today.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your friends.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Akko said. “The more, the merrier!”

“Yeah, we’d love to have you,” Lotte said.

They were persistent. She realized that they wouldn’t let up until she agreed.

“I-I guess I could,” Diana said, still sounding unsure.

“Great!” Lotte said, smiling with Akko. The brunette’s smile was gentle, unlike her usual grin, making Diana feel a bit less tense about having lunch with them.

* * *

Before she headed outside, Diana had a talk with Hannah and Barbara.

“Are you sure?” Hannah asked her after she told them about the conversation in Business. “I know Andrew and Frank sit with them, but like, Amanda sits there, too.”

“And that creepy Sucy,” Barbara shuddered. “Not that she’s worse than Amanda, but she still gives me chills.”

“I’ll be fine,” Diana waved them off. “Might as well give it a try, right?”

Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, both concerned for their blonde friend.

“Well,” Hannah sighed. “Okay, Barb and I will just head to Timmy’s, then. If _anything _happens, call us.”

“And by anything, we mean _anything,” _Barbara emphasized. “Whether Amanda is making you feel uncomfortable or you just start feeling bad again.”

After she agreed to that, Diana left the building and spotted the group that invited her to lunch. Each step she took seemed to linger, until she was standing in front of them. She usually had no problem, being watched by everyone, because it was usually people she didn’t know. But she knew who these people were, and it made her nervous. Especially Amanda, who was glaring daggers right through her.

“Sit here, Diana!” Frank patted at the spot next to him. It wasn’t like she was gonna try sitting beside anyone else, but she obliged.

“What did you pack for lunch?” Andrew asked her.

Andrew and Frank were like the big brothers Diana never had, always checking up on her ever since the incident, making sure she ate enough and slept, much like Hannah and Barbara. She began to dread being asked questions like that.

Diana pulled out some store-bought salad from her back, not wanting to say anything when she saw Andrew frown.

“That’s it?”

“You always eat salad,” Andrew sighed. “Eat something more filling.”

“Here,” the pink haired girl, Jasminka(?)handed her a sandwich. “No wonder you look so tired.”

Diana was confused at this basic act of kindness. “Thank you?”

“So,” Amanda started. Diana had a sick feeling something was about to happen. “Where are your two buddies?”

“I dismissed them for lunch,” Diana said. _Please don’t ask anymore questions._

“_Dismissed,” _Amanda repeated. She chuckled dryly. “That’s _so _like you, talking about people like they’re your servants or something.”

_Stop it._

“Amanda-” Andrew began with a warning tone. She cut him off.

“No! I’m not just gonna sit here with this asshole like last year didn’t exist!” Amanda growled. “How can the rest of you pretend?”

_Enough._

“You know what, O’Neill?” Diana got up angrily. “If you can’t handle me being near you, then _fine. _I have to go anyway.”

“Good,” Amanda crossed her arms. As Diana was walking away, she continued to speak. And what she said was something that shook Diana to her core. “Get lost, daddy’s girl.”

The blonde froze in place, unable to think properly. The unwelcome memories of her father hit her at full speed, and it felt like time had stopped. Almost mechanically, she walked past Amanda and handed the sandwich she didn’t realize she was still holding to Jasminka.

“I’m not very hungry,” she tried to smile, but couldn’t. “But thank you for offering.”

And with that, she walked away. Her steps became quicker, and she eventually started running as far away from them as she could.

* * *

Andrew and Frank found her in the corner of the staircase, her eyes red and puffy.

“I can’t,” she choked out. “I can’t forget him. I keep pushing him at the back of mind, but…but...”

She sobbed, and the two boys dropped their bags to hug her tight.

“For god’s sake, Frank,” Andrew deadpanned. “Stop crying. I’m trying to comfort her, not _you.”_

“I’m sorry,” Frank’s lower lip warbled. “I’m an emotional guy.”

Diana gave them a watery chuckle. “Aren’t you two late for class?”

“I have Art,” Andrew said. “Ms.Ursula isn’t that strict.”

“Oh, shit,” Frank blinked. “I have Finnelan!”

“You don’t have to stay here,” Diana said. “I-I’m okay now. You should go.”

“I’ll come check on you after school,” Frank said, giving her one last hug. He left, and Andrew sat down beside Diana. They were silent for a couple of minutes.

“It’s hard.”

Andrew looked at her. “Hm?”

“I see him everywhere,” Diana spoke, her voice barely a whisper. “Every time I wake up, I hear his voice… I sit at the table to eat and he’s sitting across me… I close my eyes and he’s there…”

Andrew held her hand gingerly. “It’s only been a month. You can’t expect yourself to feel better so soon. But we _will _help you. _I _will help you.”

‘...I need to go to class,” Diana said, getting up. “Barbara and Hannah must be quite worried right now.”

“Right,” Andrew got up as well, brushing out the wrinkles on his shirt. “I’ll come by later with Frank. Take care of yourself until then.”

They parted ways, Diana heading to History and Andrew heading to Art. As soon as she entered the class, Hannah and Barbara perked up.

“Diana!” Hannah whispered when Diana sat down. “What happened? Where did you go? Nothing bad happened in lunch, right? Did Amanda say-”

“Everything is fine, Hannah,” Diana raised a hand to silence her. “I simply needed a breather.”

“Are you sure?” Barbara asked. “Did you at least eat your lunch?”

“I was preoccupied,” Diana said. “I promise, I will eat when I return home.”

“You better,” Hannah huffed. “Just, don’t scare us like that again, jeez.”

Diana focused on the lesson, attempting to ignore the emptiness she felt inside.

* * *

_One more class, _Diana told herself. _And then I can go home._

She ignored the redhead staring at her with an expression full of regret.

_No. She does not deserve my pity right now._

Diana sat down and got out her textbook. As she was going through the lesson, she heard footsteps approach her, and was surprised to see Akko sit beside her.

“Hi,” Akko said.

“Hello,” Diana replied quietly, hating how broken she sounded.

“So,” Akko started. “I had art last period and I was in the middle of sketching and then this thought popped into my mind and I suddenly wanted to draw something for you.”

“M-Me?” Diana blinked. _Why on earth would she draw something for _me_?_

Akko reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, opening it and tearing out a page which she handed to Diana. “Here.”

It was a sketch of Akko winking and making a peace sign, except she was wearing the same costume Shiny Chariot would wear during her musical performances. On the side it read, _“A believing heart is your magic!”_

Whatever Akko started rambling after, Diana paid no attention to it. She ran her finger over the words written, feeling tears threaten to fall again. This simple act of kindness that Akko had done for her made her feel inexplicably happy, and she wasn’t sure why. Maybe because it was a present from the stubborn brunette herself. Maybe because of how childish the present itself was. Maybe both. 

Akko had already stopped talking when she realized how hard Diana’s hands were shaking.

“Oh, crap!” Akko exclaimed, worry creeping into her voice. “I’m so sorry, Diana! I didn’t think this would make you feel bad too! Dammit, why can’t I do anything right?”

“Akko.”

The shorter girl looked at Diana, her eyes so soft that Diana couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i said this chapter was basically diana's pov of the last chapter so yeah it was more depressing sorry  
andrew and frank are the best big brothers and you can fIghT me on that  
also dont worry amanda's gonna apologize for being big dumb


	5. Chapter 4

**Friday, September 10**

Akko watched Diana from the other side of the road once again as she walked to school. A part of her wanted to walk over and say hello, but she was too hesitant to do so. After all, just because she gave Diana that drawing, it’s not like the heiress sees her as a friend now.

Or does she?

Akko groaned. “It’s too early to think about this!”

Amanda was standing in front of the school, hands in her pockets as she her eyes flickered here and there. Akko wondered if she was looking out for Andrew and was still on edge over yesterday’s event. Just then, the redhead ran over to someone. Akko decided to get closer to get a better look.

“Hey, Cavendish,” she said. “I, uh, wanted to say sorry for being a jerk yesterday.”

Diana looked at her, devoid of emotion, prompting her to continue. “Andrew kept warning me not to go too far, but I didn’t listen to him. This was a new low, and I’m sorry for making you feel so bad. Y-You know, you can still come sit with us at lunch today and whenever...”

“Thank you for the apology,” Diana sighed, deciding to let her slide this time. “However, I have a couple of matters to attend to during lunch, so I’m afraid I can’t join you.”

“Tomorrow, then?” Amanda stuck out her hand. Diana shook it.

“Tomorrow,” she nodded.

Diana left, and Akko tapped on Amanda’s shoulder.

“So did you decide to do that on your own?” Akko smirked. “Or was it Andrew who made you?”

“What kinda person d’you think I am?” Amanda pouted. “If I make a mistake, I fix it. Obviously, what I said was wrong, so I took it upon myself to talk to her… and, yeah, maybe Andrew said he’d forgive me if I did, but that’s not the _only _reason. What can I say, I’m just a simple goodhearted human being.”

* * *

Akko sat beside Diana in Biology again. She wanted to ask her something important and was too impatient to wait.

“Hi, Diana,” Akko said.

“Good morning,” Diana said. She was having a dark roast today as well.

“D-Did you like my drawing?” Akko asked.

“Yes, I liked it very much,” Diana smiled. “That was very nice of you.”

Akko blushed at the compliment. She started tracing her desk with her finger. “Um, I was wondering… so this is a new school year and all...”

“Yes?” Diana looked at her curiously, for it was unlike the brunette to be this timid.

“...Could we, like,” Akko bit her lip and looked at Diana. “Have a truce?”

“A truce?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Akko nodded. “What I mean by that is that last year we were always at each others throats. I don’t want to do that this year, so maybe, if you want, we can be friends instead?”

“Oh,” Diana stopped drinking her coffee to stare at Akko, her ears tinted pink. “I mean, yes, of course we can.”

“Cool,” Akko breathed, a huge grin on her face. “Awesome. Great.”

Just as Diana was about to go back to studying, Akko shoved her phone under her nose, making her jump back in her seat a bit.

“Let’s exchange numbers!” Akko said, her eyes sparkling with joy. “Oh, and our instagrams!”

“Alright,” Diana chuckled, pulling out her own phone.

After the teacher finished with the lesson, Diana felt her phone buzz.

**shinyakko: **^-^/

Diana looked at the brunette, who simply grinned back at her. She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.

**d.cavendish: **Do your work, Akko.

**shinyakko: **lessons over I aint gotta do nuthin

**d.cavendish: **And what of the homework we were assigned just now?

**shinyakko: **its called homework for a reason

**shinyakko: **wanna play a game?

**d.cavendish: **I’m busy at the moment.

**shinyakko: **play w me

**shinyakko: **or ill eat your hw

**d.cavendish: **Pardon?

**shinyakko: **dont test me

**shinyakko: **im sitting right beside you

**shinyakko: **i can do it

Diana sighed. She closed her books and focused on her phone.

**d.cavendish: **There.

**d.cavendish: **Now what is it that you want us to play?

**shinyakko: **uhhhhh

**d.cavendish: **You don’t even know?

**shinyakko: **no wait I know

**shinyakko: **lets ask questions about each other

**d.cavendish: **Sounds more like an interrogation.

**shinyakko: **ill start, whens your birthday?

**d.cavendish: **April 30.

**shinyakko: **youRE TALLER AND OLDER THAN ME THATS NOT FAIR ASDFGHJGSAGH

**d.cavendish: **When is your birthday?

**shinyakko: **june 25

“Amanda!” Akko hissed at the redhead, causing Diana to turn and look at her as well. She was sitting behind them and throwing eraser bits at Akko’s neck.

“I can’t believe you guys are chatting without me!” Amanda said. “Let’s make a group chat.”

“Fine,” Akko grumbled.

**whoaneill: **YO whATS gOOd

**shinyakko: **amandONG

**whoaneill: **akkOLIOSIS

**d.cavendish: **Gross.

**whoaneill: **but u still laughin

**whoaneill: **so where u headin in lunch

**d.cavendish: **The student council is having their first meeting today.

**shinyakko: **ON A FRIDAY??

**whoaneill: **yall wack tf

**whoaneill: **are u even up for going?

**d.cavendish: **Not particularly, but I must.

**shinyakko: **thats not fair >:0

**whoaneill: **lets break her out of the meeting then

**shinyakko: **ill get ropes!

**d.cavendish: **Please don’t.

The bell rang, so they all put their phones away and left the class.

“What class do you have right now, Diana?” Akko asked.

“History,” Diana replied. “And you?”

“Art,” Akko said. “Why didn’t you take it? It’s so fun and all we do is talk and draw and Ms.Ursula is super nice!”

“I prefer courses that are more productive,” Diana said. “I like having work to do.”

“Yeah, but you look so damn tired, my dude,” Amanda said. “You should switch. You already took History with me last year. Art should be your chill period or something.”

“I have the credit, yes,” Diana nodded. “But-”

“Take Art!” Akko puffed her cheeks as she cut her off.

“Alright, I’ll...” Diana sighed. “I’ll think about it. Satisfied?”

Akko nodded enthusiastically. “See you after lunch!”

Andrew was in much better spirits than yesterday during Art. He smiled at Akko when she sat beside him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much since Amanda got stuck in that drainage pipe last year,” Sucy said. “...Heh, I’m remembering that again. Good times...”

“Yes, well,” Andrew chuckled. “I’m just glad that Amanda fixed things with Diana. Oh, and I saw you three in the halls.”

“Yeah, I asked if she wanted to start over and she agreed,” Akko grinned. “Anything I should know about her?”

“Like triggers?” Andrew asked. “Well, one thing’s for sure: _don’t mention her parents unless she does. _Oh, and she’s been more likely to start overthinking things lately. When it seems like it’s too much for her, you have to rub her back in circles until she calms down.”

“It’s like you’re adopting a cat,” Lotte giggled.

“I’m gonna make her another drawing,” Akko said.

“Are you trying to win her over with dumb scribbles?” Sucy asked.

“_W-Win her over?!” _Akko stammered. “You make it sound like I’m trying to ask her out!”

Sucy squinted at her. “You aren’t?”

“No!”

“G-Girls!” Ms.Ursula called out. “Turn the volume down a notch, please.”

“Sorry!” Lotte said. The group got back to focusing on their sketches.

During lunch, Constanze gave everyone a piece of paper.

“Ooh!” Jasminka exclaimed. “A slumber party!”

“For my birthday?” Lotte read. “Oh, you didn’t have to!”

“Of course we did!” Frank smiled. “It sucks that your birthday was on the first day of school, so that’s why we’re celebrating tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much,” Lotte smiled back. “You’ll all be able to come, right?”

“Of course!” Akko tackled her with a hug. “It’s for you, after all.”

Constanze kicked Akko, causing her to get up. “Ow! Can’t you just tap my shoulder like a normal person!?”

Constanze grunted as she gave her another piece of paper. “Huh? I already got one.”

“That one’s for Diana,” Andrew said. “If she wants to come, that is.”

“I’ll ask her,” Akko tucked the paper in her pocket. When she was in Business, she handed it to the blonde.

“A party?” Diana scrunched her nose. “N-No thank you, I’m not very fond of parties.”

“No, no, it’s not _that _kind of party,” Lotte said. “It’s a slumber party for me. My birthday was on Monday, but we decided to have the party tomorrow.”

“Slumber party?” Diana repeated, confused. “What’s the difference?”

“Have you _never _been to a slumber party before?!” Akko exclaimed. Diana slowly shook her head. “Oh my gosh! You _have _to come then! There’s only gonna be me, Lotte, Andrew, and Frank and the rest of our friend group but it’s gonna be _so _much fun!”

“Okay,” Diana said nervously. “How should I prepare?”

“Just bring spare pajamas,” Lotte said. “A toothbrush, and whatever else you use before sleeping.”

“Wait, I thought it was a party,” Diana tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I sleep there?”

“Uh, _hello?” _Akko said. “It’s a _slumber _party. Which means after the party, you sleep over.”

“...I don’t know about that part,” Diana frowned.

“It’s okay,” Lotte said. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can let you sleep alone!”

“That’s not why-” Diana started, but stopped at the sight of Akko’s puppy pout. “Stop that.”

“Please?”

“Why are you so insistent?” Diana snapped. “You didn’t even like me until yesterday, and that was because you heard about what happened. You aren’t interested in being my friend, Akko, you’re just being sympathetic!”

Diana immediately regretted saying that seeing how crestfallen Akko was. “But I do want to be your friend...”

“I...” Diana clenched her fists. She got up and asked to go the washroom.

“Don’t worry, Akko,” Lotte reached over to pat her on the head. “She’ll come around.”

“Yeah,” Akko gave her a half smile. What if Diana was right? What if she _was _just being sympathetic? What if becoming friends with the blonde was just because she felt bad?

If that was the case, Akko felt disappointed in herself for being so pushy.

The last period went by in a flash, and Diana went back to the apartment as quick as she could. She threw her bag at the table and headed to the washroom, slamming the door.

“Why are you such a difficult person?!” Diana yelled at the mirror. “Why do you always have to ruin everything?! _What is wrong with you?!”_

She slammed her fist on the sink’s counter, and slumped down, sobbing.

“...What is wrong with me…?”

After crying in the bathroom for a bit, she changed and went to her room, deciding to begin her Math homework despite how numb she was feeling. She took out her Business textbook first, and noticed a paper sticking out of it. She pulled it out, revealing a drawing.

“...Akko,” Diana gasped in realization. The brunette must have snuck it in between the pages of the book while she was in the washroom.

It was a drawing of Diana, dressed up like a knight and battling a dragon that somewhat resembled Amanda. She laughed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Diana got out her phone, opened the contacts, and clicked _‘Call’._

Akko ate dinner halfheartedly. Sena noticed, of course.

“Diana trouble?” she asked.

“How do I know if I wanna be her friend because _I _wanna?” Akko pulled her hair. “Not because anyone’s making me or because I feel bad.”

“Well, think about it,” Sena said. “What do you admire about her that makes you wanna hang out with her?”

“Um, well, she’s not very good at catching on when it comes to jokes,” Akko thought out loud. “But that in itself is pretty funny, and sometimes she says things that weren’t meant to be funny but they are anyway. She’s hardworking, and as much as I hate to admit, I admire that part of her… and she’s become a lot more gentle compared to last year, which makes the idea of being her friend more tempting. She just has this aura, and I haven’t really been around enough to feel it, but it’s like… it makes me feel okay to speak my mind with her...”

Akko quickly wiped a tear before her aunt could see. “I just want her to give me a chance...”

The brunette jumped at her phone ringing. She looked at the name and gasped dramatically, picking it up and motioning for Sena to stay silent.

“_H-Hello?”_

“Yes? This is Akko,” she said, immediately recognizing Diana’s voice.

“_I wanted to ask you,” _Diana said, sounding a bit quiet. _“What exactly am I required to bring to this… slumber party?”_

Akko laughed, making Sena raise an eyebrow. She didn’t question it and instead left to go watch TV.

“_I’m serious,” _Akko could see the stoic expression Diana was making, and laughed even harder.

“S-Sorry,” Akko giggled. “Don’t worry, Diana! I’ll tell you exactly how to get ready.”

They spent about an hour until Akko had to hang up, and both girls went to sleep, feeling way better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Saturday, September 11**

**shinyakko: **hey diana

**shinyakko: **diana r u up

**shinyakko: **dianaaaaa

**shinyakko: **r u still sleeping

**shinyakko: **diana rISE THE PARTY STARTS SOON😤

**d.cavendish: **Apologies. I was in the shower.

**shinyakko: **D I A N A

**d.cavendish: **yes?

**shinyakko: **hi :)

**d.cavendish: **Hello to you as well.

**shinyakko: **you know where lotte lives right

**d.cavendish: **Yes, although I might be a bit late.

**shinyakko: **whys that

**d.cavendish: **The only bus that goes near her area is running late.

**d.cavendish: **I estimate that it will take around an hour to get there. That is including the time I take to pick up snacks.

**shinyakko: **an hOURRRR

**shinyakko: **I R E F U S E

**d.cavendish: **Pardon?

**shinyakko: **me n my aunt will come pick u up

**d.cavendish: **You don’t have to do that.

**shinyakko: **Y e s i dO

**shinyakko: **ur not missing a whole hour of crackhead goodtimes

**shinyakko: **we can even pick up ur snacks along the way

**d.cavendish: **Only if your aunt is alright with it.

**shinyakko: **yeah she says is fine

**d.cavendish: **I’ll take the bus to Tim Hortons and get a donut box myself, do not worry.

**d.cavendish: **Pick me up from the Tim Hortons on Simcoe Street in 20 minutes.

**shinyakko: **okie dokie

**shinyakko: **I didnt know u lived there

**d.cavendish: **Due to recent events, I do now.

**shinyakko: **wAit

**shinyakko: **ARE U LIVING A LO NE👀

**d.cavendish: **Can we not talk about this right now?

**shinyakko: **oops sorryyyy

**shinyakko: **will u explain later then???

**d.cavendish: **Maybe.

**d.cavendish: **See you soon.

**shinyakko: **byeeee

* * *

Akko and her aunt pulled up in front of the Tim Hortons Diana directed them to. The blonde came out with a box of donuts and her duffel bag hung on her shoulder, looking as flawless as ever, Akko thought. She was wearing a navy blue denim jacket, a white t-shirt, black tights, a black beanie and white sneakers. A gold necklace hung around her neck and she was listening to music through her blue headphones.

“Wow...” Akko said. Her aunt looked back at her and smirked, causing her to blush a bit. Akko got out of the car to call Diana over.

“Hey!” she said, tapping her shoulder. Diana took of her headphones and turned to she Akko, her tense expression morphing into a more relaxed one.

“Hello, Akko,” Diana said, looking over what Akko was wearing and feeling relieved that her outfit choice was casual enough. Akko wore a light pink hoodie over a yellow t-shirt with some anime on it_ (Diana knew exactly what anime it was-- My Hero Academia --but she would never admit it)_, pale yellow shorts that were _way _too short, and red converse.

“Ahem,” Akko’s cheeks were a bit red, but she still grinned cheekily. “I-If you’re done checking me out, we should go.”

“I-I wasn’t,” Diana stammered, feeling herself heat up as well.

“I’ll take that for you,” Akko said, holding the duffel bag and putting it in the trunk. She followed Diana into the car, sitting in the back rather than the passenger’s seat.

“Hello there,” Sena said, adjusting the rear view mirror so she could she Diana. “I’m Akko’s aunt, Sena. And you are?”

“Diana Cavendish,” the blonde said, sitting up straight. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“I like this one,” Sena chuckled. “You could learn a thing or two from her, Akko.”

Akko huffed and crossed her arms. “So, what kinda donuts did you get?”

“A few double chocolate ones,” Diana said, opening the box to show Akko. “Old fashioned glazed, boston cream, chocolate dipped… and I bought one with the sprinkles for you because Lotte told me you enjoy it.”

“That’s so cute!” Sena remarked. “You’re so considerate, Diana.”

“Thank you!” Akko grinned, ignoring her aunt. “And yeah, I love the sprinkle ones!”

Most of the ride was silent. After many minutes of restlessly bouncing her leg, Akko decided to start up a conversation with Diana.

“What are you listening to?” she asked.

“_I’m so tired _by Lauv and Troye Sivan_,” _Diana replied. “Want to listen?”

It was pretty mellow compared to what Akko usually listened to, but she still liked it.

“To be honest, I thought you were more into classical music,” Akko said.

“I’m 15, not 50,” Diana stated.

“Well what do ya know?” Akko laughed. “The princess has a sense of humor.”

Diana smiled. “I suppose she does.”

They got to Lotte’s house a while after. Lotte hugged Akko and merely waved at Diana, unsure whether she was stingy when it came to personal space or not. The heiress seemed a bit saddened, but shook it off.

“Diana!” Frank grinned widely, hugging her so tight she was lifted off of the floor. “I can’t believe you actually came.”

“I did not have any other plans,” Diana coughed a bit when she was set down. She put the box of donuts on the snack table and her duffel bag in the corner, then stood there awkwardly.

_Aw, _Akko thought. _She’s probably not used to stuff like this._

She was about to walk over to her when Andrew did instead. “Feeling alright today?”

Diana nodded. “You remember what I asked you last night?”

“Yes, don’t worry,” he sighed. “I’ll make sure to put your sleeping bag beside the balcony, just… get some help soon, please. It’s not good for you and you _know _that.”

Akko decided to lighten the mood by cutting into their conversation. “Diana, let’s play Mario Kart until everyone else comes.”

“I’ve never played,” Diana admitted, causing Akko to put a hand to her head and gasp dramatically.

“_Never?!” _she repeated. “Well, we _definitely _need to change that.”

By the time everyone else had arrived, Diana and Akko had raced against each other 13 times.

“It’s fun, right?” Akko said.

“Very,” Diana replied. “Especially consider how hilariously aggressive it causes you to be.”

“I’m competitive,” Akko shrugged. “Besides, I have to give it my all if I’m racing _you.”_

“Alright, that’s enough,” Amanda practically tore the controller out of Akko’s hands. “I can crush the both of ya later. Let’s go outside.”

“Outside where?” Jasminka asked, eating a donut.

“I dunno, I just wanna walk around,” Amanda said.

“How about we go to Domino’s?” Constanze suggested with the help of a robot she had built the other day.

“Literally why the hell would we go there if we can just _order?” _Sucy pointed out.

“Guys!” Frank said, making everyone turn to him. “I think Lotte should decide. Should we go out or stay here and order?”

“It’s nice weather today, so,” Lotte said as she looked out the window. “Let’s go.”

Sucy sighed. “Fine, but I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday party.” Lotte smiled and hugged her.

“Do we really need to go to Domino’s, though?” Frank asked. “I’m kinda trying to watch my calories.”

“Seriously?” Amanda said. “What, do you wanna go to Subway instead?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Well, we can do a vote,” Andrew said. “All who are in favor of choosing Domino’s, raise your hand.”

Akko, Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka raised their hands.

“And for Subway?” The people who chose that option were Andrew, Lotte, Frank, and Sucy. Diana tried to stay out of it but was called out by Amanda.

“C’mon, Cavendish!” Amanda flashed her a grin. “You’re the tiebreaker, make a decision.”

“I don’t mind either way,” Diana said.

“Ugh, but that’s not an answer,” Amanda said. “Just choose.”

It was a simple prompt, but the way everyone was watching her with bated breath, the fact that whatever decision she made she would end up disappointing someone, it all started getting to her. The situation was a stupid one to get nervous over, yet here she was, shaky hands and sweat forming on her forehead. It felt just like the pressure put on her regularly. Weekends were _meant _for escaping that pressure.

“Uh, you good?” Amanda raised an eyebrow. “You’re turnin’ paler than usual.”

“I know!” Lotte said. “We can split the group, and meet up at the gas station after lunch.”

“Sounds good,” Frank said. “Who do you wanna go with, Diana? No pressure, you can go wherever.”

Diana considered the people going and felt that she’d be more comfortable being with Andrew, Frank, and Lotte, even though she didn’t have much of an opinion on Sucy.

“Wanna come with us, Diana?” Akko asked, catching the blonde off-guard and noticing the way she flinched a little. “I mean, if you want…”

Diana shook her head. “I think I would like to go to Subway.”

“Oh, okay,” Akko tried to sound nonchalant, but it was obvious she was a bit let down.

“See you at the gas station?” Diana patted her on the shoulder.

“Y-Yeah!” Akko sprung up at the touch, beaming at Diana. “Um, one question, what’s your snap?”

“Snap?”

“Snapchat,” Akko said. “You have one, right?”

“It is the same as my instagram,” Diana said. “How odd of you to ask for it at this time, though.”

Akko shrugged. “I just wanna send you snaps while you’re not there with me, I guess.”

“Ah,” Diana smiled. “Then I will do the same.”

“Hurry up, you two,” Sucy said. “Everyone’s already outside.”

* * *

“Who in their right mind would choose a dumb sandwich over _this?” _Amanda said as she ate her pizza slice. Akko, Constanze, Jasminka and her had arrived at Domino’s around 10 minutes ago and were enjoying their meat lover’s pizza while talking.

“In Diana’s defense,” Jasminka said. “She was probably more comfortable with the people she talks to regularly.”

“I think Amanda’s talking about _all _of them,” Constanze’s robot said. “Not just her.”

“Guys,” Akko said. “Do you think I make her uncomfortable?”

“Nah, man,” Amanda waved her hand dismissively. “She just considered the ratio o’ people she’s close to. I’m sure that if she’s been able to put of with your crap for a year, she can handle you.”

“_Hey!” _Akko exclaimed. “You’re one to talk!”

Amanda simply laughed in response to her outburst. “Calm down, Akko, you know I’m only teasing.”

“Whatever,” Akko huffed, finishing her slice. “So, anything new happen?”

“I made a TikTok account,” Amanda smirked, causing Akko’s eyes to sparkle and Constanze to groan. “We’re totally gonna post stuff when we get back to Lotte’s. Thank god her parents aren’t home.”

“We’re gonna be famous!” Akko cheered, not noticing Jasminka steal her slice.

“I’m totally gonna make Andrew do something stupid,” Amanda cackled. “Imagine the look on his dad’s face when he finds out his son became a TikTok sensation by impersonating Michael Jackson.”

Akko cracked up at the thought, and made sure to text Andrew.

**shinyakko: **get ready to be a tiktok star once we go back

**lordandrew: **excuse me?

**lordandrew: **akko

**lordandrew: **akko get back here

**lordandrew: **akko what does that mean

**lordandrew: **IM SHAKING AKKO WHAT DOES THAT M E AN

Akko's phone buzzed before she could put it back in her pocket. Diana had sent her a snap of Andrew staring at his phone, his eyes wide in fear with the caption _'Am I correct in assuming you have something to do with this?'_

Akko replied by sending a snap of herself shrugging.

**d.cavendish: **That's a 'yes', then.

**shinyakko: **send me a pic of u

**shinyakko: **its been so long i forgot what u look like

**shinyakko: **and its not fair that i sent u one where i have pizza sauce all over my mouth

Diana complied and sent her a snap, and Akko had to take a second to drink in how freaking _gorgeous _the blonde was. Her sharp blue eyes that were warm and kind in the picture, her long, pretty eyelashes, the sunlight shining through her hair and making it glow, the way she placed her hand on her cheek and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow while smirking... it was honestly unfair.

**d.cavendish: **Does this suffice?

**shinyakko: **WhY aRE You sOASDGSFAGH

**d.cavendish: **?

**shinyakko: **sorry its nothing hhhhhh

**shinyakko: **thank you for the snap

**d.cavendish: **You're welcome.

"Why are you so red?" Amanda asked Akko, pulling her out of her stupor.

"O-Oh, s'nothing," Akko mumbled.

Amanda snatched her phone without warning and looked at the snap. She let out a low whistle.

"Damn," Amanda said. "No wonder you were in awe, girl's on fleek today."

"Gimme that!" Akko snatched it back then groaned. "How can someone be so photogenic?!"

"Wait a minute," Amanda's eyes widened. "Akko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you starting to crush on Diana?"

"W-What?!" Akko shrieked. Thank goodness they were the only ones there at the moment. "Of course not! She's not even my type."

Amanda squinted at her for a bit, trying to find an indication that she was lying. She gave up and shrugged, taking a sip of Coke. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" Frank asked Andrew, noticing how much he was sweating.

"I don't know," Andrew replied, still staring at his phone.

"Put that away," Frank said, taking his phone and putting it in his bag. "Just enjoy your lunch."

Sucy snickered at Andrew, knowing exactly why he was so on-edge because Akko had texted her a minute ago.

"Diana," Lotte said. "Are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?"

While the others had ordered at least three things each, all Diana had gotten was a veggie salad.

“I’m gonna go get you a drink,” Sucy got up from her seat. “Don’t worry, I won’t poison it. And you boys better stop staring at me like that or I won’t be able to say the same for _your_ drinks.”

“She has a cousin who suffers from an eating disorder,” Lotte explained as the gloomy girl spoke to the cashier. “That’s why it bothers her when people don’t eat properly.”

“I see,” Diana said, feeling guilty for making her concerned. 

“Here,” Sucy said, handing her the drink. “So what are doing after this?”

“Going to the gas station and getting a couple of snacks,” Frank said. “For the movie we’re watching back at Lotte’s.”

“Ooh, can we watch a horror movie?” Sucy grinned sharply. 

“S-Sorry, it’s up to Lotte,” Frank stammered, silently relieved because he knew she also hated the horror genre.

“Instead of a movie, let’s watch Stranger Things!” Lotte said, causing Frank to almost spit out his soda.

“Jeez, just when I thought I was in the clear,” he sighed. “Fine, fine, you’re the birthday girl after all.”

“I’m done with my meal,” Diana said. “Shall we head out now?”

Andrew nodded. “We shall.”

Just as they had decided, the two groups met up at the gas station.

“Did you eat enough, Diana?” Akko asked.

“Yes,” the blonde replied. “And you?”

“I think I might’ve eaten more than enough, actually,” Akko groaned as she clutched at her stomach. “Definitely gonna feel that later… Hey, which snacks do you want?”

“Nothing,” Diana said.

“You don’t have much of an appetite, huh?” Akko said. “How about a pack of cheddar popcorn?”

“Alright,” Diana sighed. She just wanted the brunette to drop the topic as soon as possible.

“Aw man!” Akko exclaimed when she accidentally dropped the pack. “Hold on, I got it.”

Diana had to try her best to conceal her reddening face as Akko knelt down, because she was once again reminded of her exposed legs as well as her-

“Okay, I think we’re done!” Akko smiled at her. “Are you _ sure _you don’t need anything else?”

“Extremely,” Diana replied. They walked to the counter and waited behind a man who was busy buying cigarettes. Akko noticed her gaze was fixated on him.

“Why do people even smoke in the first place?” Akko whispered. “Like, what could’ve happened that makes you wanna use those cancer sticks?”

“Life,” Diana said, sounding somewhat older. “Life happens, Akko.”

The two bought their snacks and rejoined the others outside of the station. Then they all walked back to Lotte’s house. After they had all changed into their pajamas, everyone sat in front of the TV while Frank set it up. Amanda was busy chasing Andrew, phone in hand, and Akko had opted to take up the sleeping bag beside Diana’s so that she could sit with her while watching. She wasn’t exactly sure why she wanted to sit there, but she did.

“Ever watched this show?” Akko asked. Diana shook her head. “Seriously? Good thing we’re starting from the beginning, then. Every episode’s about 45 minutes tho, so there’s no way we’ll be able to finish it.”

“Is it as good as people make it out to be?” Diana asked.

“I think it is,” Akko shrugged. 

Everyone settled down when the show started. Akko silently giggled at how absorbed Diana was, and how she would jolt up slightly at the jump scares. She also saw how Diana scowled when she saw one of the characters smoke.

“Don’t like Hopper?” she looked at Diana.

“I have nothing against his character,” Diana grumbled, crossing her arms. “I just don’t appreciate the glorification of smoking. Not that any of these TV show directors care.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Akko said. Halfway through the fifth episode, Amanda turned off the TV and smirked at everyone.

“Let’s play a little game, you guys,” she said, holding a bottle.

“Oh, you are _ such _ a little devil,” Andrew frowned. “Only if everyone is alright with it.”

“Yeah, why not,” Sucy shrugged. “One dumb kiss doesn’t mean anything.”

“I’d rather stay out of it,” Diana said.

“Suit yourself,” Amanda said. They all sat in a circle save for Diana.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t wanna play?” Akko turned to Diana. “What we could do is, if you don’t wanna kiss anyone, you could just ask for a truth or dare.”

“...I suppose that’s better,” Diana let out a sigh. She sat down in between Frank and Jasminka.

“I’m starting!” Amanda said. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Constance. She lightly pecked her on the lips, eliciting a smile from the usually grumpy inventor. Constance spun it, and it landed on Frank.

“Truth or dare?” her robot, Stanbot, asked.

“Truth.”

“Name a bad habit you have.”

“Well,” Frank coughed out of embarrassment. “A lot of people say that raw cookie dough is bad for you but, uh, I actually eat all the time.”

“Have fun getting E.Coli, Frank,” Sucy said.

This went on for a while. Amanda spun the bottle again and it landed on Akko.

Diana held her breath, silently praying they wouldn’t kiss. Much to her luck, they both laughed and quickly chose “Truth or Dare”.

“I dare you to keep petting Diana till the game is over,” Amanda said.

Diana and Akko looked at each, the latter blushing.

“I-Is it okay?” Akko asked.

“Go ahead.”

Akko tentatively placed her hand on the blonde’s head at first, but she couldn’t hold back when she felt how unbelievably soft her wavy locks were. The fact that Diana seemed to lean into the touch was even more reassuring.

A couple spins later and the game was over. Diana never ended up choosing Akko or vice-versa, which made her disappointed despite how hard she tried to suppress it.

“I guess we should go to sleep now,” Jasminka yawned.

“Sleep is for the week!” Amanda yelled. 

She was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

Akko was awoken by a shuffling sound nearby. She peered over her shoulder to see that Diana wasn’t in her bed and heard the balcony doors close.

“3:28a.m…?” Akko mumbled, squinted at her phone. “Why is she up?”

She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the balcony. “Dia- Ugh, what’s that smell…?”

Her back was turned towards Akko, but upon hearing her voice she visibly flinched.

“A-Akko!” she stuttered. “What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!”

Akko raised her eyebrow. Diana barely stuttered. “...Sounds more like you _ wish _I was asleep. Now what’s going on?”

Diana refused to say a word, frustrating Akko. “Turn around and look at me, Diana.”

“...No.”

Akko blinked. “What? Why?”

“I...” Diana gripped the railing. “...I just can’t. You can’t see me like this. Please, just go back to bed.”

“Diana,” Akko repeated her name in a softer tone, putting a hand on her back. “I want you to trust me. Turn around and let’s talk. Whatever’s going on, I won’t judge.”

“You don’t know that…” Diana said. “You think what I’m hiding is something stupid, don’t you? It isn’t, though. It’s awful and it’s a huge thing and I can’t tell you because I know it’s going to _ drive you away!” _

They stood on the balcony in silence, both shocked by her outburst. The heiress was usually so calm and collected. And once Akko caught another whiff of the weird smell as a smoke cloud emerged from Diana, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“H-Hey,” Akko squeezed her shoulder, struggling to keep her voice steady so as to hide her panic. She needed to stay calm if she wanted Diana to open up. “My uncle also used to be addicted, but I still really love him. There’s no way I’m gonna hate you over something as serious as this. So… look at me.”

Diana’s muscles slowly relaxed as she complied, gazing at Akko with teary eyes and a cigarette between her lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Akko swallowed, her fear confirmed. She hugged Diana tightly. “Start talking whenever you’re ready.”

The blonde took the cigarette out of her mouth and reciprocated the hug, clutching onto the back of Akko’s shirt as she sobbed quietly. Akko continued to rub soothing circles on her back, whispering _ “it’s okay” _ over and over. Diana took a deep breath before breaking away from Akko and began to speak.

“What do you want to know?” Diana asked. “I mean, what’s wrong is apparent, so...”

“When did you start?” Akko asked. “Was it when your dad…?”

“No,” Diana shook her head. “It was three months ago when he was diagnosed. I was in a dark place and I knew I would lose him… I thought it wouldn’t matter. My cousin was the one who coaxed me into doing it in the first place. Since then... I haven't been able to stop..."

"How many do you usually smoke in a day?" 

"On my better days, 1-4. On my worse..."

Diana looked away again, finding herself unable to reveal just how much she was harming herself. Akko gently took one of the blonde's delicate, cold hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "You can tell me. I'm not gonna yell at you."

Diana took a puff of her cigarette, exhaling the smoke before speaking. "...around 15-20."

"Oh, Diana..." Akko's mind was practically in ruins at this point. Here sat Diana Cavendish, the top student in her grade, perhaps even the entire school. The heiress to the Cavendish estate. The girl with the right amount of beauty to match her intellect. The one person who she never expected to end up in this state. No wonder Diana was so different this year. 

"I apologize," Diana said. "I know how much seeing me like this is shocking you right now. You must be dissappointed in me."

"Dissappointed in _you?" _Akko repeated in disbelief. "Of course not! The only person I'm dissappointed in is _me!"_

Diana was taken aback. "Pardon me?"

"Last year," Akko said. "I remember in June... I thought you were being bitchier than usual. And I just assumed you had a stick up your ass because of exams. I can't believe I didn't even bother asking you what was wrong."

"It's not your fault," Diana said, offering her a small smile. "I appreciate you being here with me now, though."

Akko felt her heart burst in that moment. "U-Um, I, uh, you're wel- I mean, no prob!"

"You should go back to bed now," Diana said, snuffing out her cigarette with the heal of her slipper. 

"Come with me," Akko led her to her sleeping bag. "You need to rest too."

They lied down beside each other, still holding hands. 

"Sweet dreams, Diana," Akko squeezed her hand again, smiling sweetly.

Diana smiled back, even wider than before. "And to you as well, AKko."


End file.
